


What Am I Gonna Do With You?

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Oh Tony, You're a mess, but i still love you, post AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Age of Ultron. No spoilers.</p><p>What the hell are you gonna do with that man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Gonna Do With You?

Your heart rate sped up as you saw the white Audi approach the mansion. You quickly headed for the front door and stepped outside, running over to your husband and jumping on him just as he closed the car door.

He quickly wrapped his arms around you just as his back hit the car. He rubbed your back soothingly as he felt your tears on his neck.

"Hey there… No need for crying… You're gonna ruin this jacket."

You pulled back and cupped his face, mashing your lips to his instantly. He kissed you back with a fervor you'd only experienced a few times before.

Each time he almost died.

You pulled away and rubbed your nose against his, eyes closed and voice shaky.

"You've gotta stop this… My heart can't take it."

Tony licked his lips, his own eyes closed. "Part of the job, baby. But I think the New Avengers have it handled now."

"They better…" You muttered, opening your eyes to really look at your husband. You sighed and delicately swiped your thumb over the healing cut on his face. "You've gotta stop hurting this handsome face of yours."

He grinned and gave you another kiss, "What, you wouldn't love me if I was horribly mangled and decrepit?"

You chuckled, "I'd love you no matter what. But I do prefer you alive, yes."

He shook his head with a smile and walked inside the mansion, going upstairs into your bedroom and setting you down on the large bed before joining you, kicking his shoes off and curling up next to you. You ran your fingers through his softly graying hair.

"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do with you…" You murmured, "And I'm starting to think that there's nothing to be done."

"You'll figure something out. Though keeping me in bed all day would stop me from fucking up again."

You snorted, "And what happens when I get pregnant?"

"Then I have fucked up more than I have ever fucked up before."

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue Tony fluff. I love that bastard to death, no matter what, forever and always. Even with the approaching Civil War...


End file.
